Had a Bad Day
by Tokyo10
Summary: Sitting in his English 12 class bored out of his tree, Percy Jackson's eyes landed on the new girl, Annabeth Chase. No pairings, One-shot, No Gods AU OCs.


Percy was bored. He was sitting in his grade twelve English class ignoring the teachers - Mrs. Links- droning voice as she read Shakespeare's _'Hamlet'._

His own copy of the literature sat in his desk, unopened. He tried following along at the beginning but if modern English turned into a jumble of words that made his head hurt, Shakespearean English was worse.

From his window seat, Percy looked around the room, once he found nothing interesting going on outside. His friend Hazel was listening intently, as were Reyna, Frank, and Piper. The Stoll twins were throwing spitballs at Chris, Clarisse glaring daggers at Conner and Travis. Nico and Will, sitting by the door leading to the hallway, were talking quietly. Leo was fiddling with bits of pipe cleaners and paper clips. Jason, sitting in the back row next to Leo, was passed out face first on his desk. Rachel was doodling on her pants and last but not least Percy's sea green eyes landed on the new girl who sat at the desk next to him, Annabeth Chase.

Annabeth Chase would be a stereotypical California girl if her eyes were blue rather than grey. Today Annabeth's hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she was wearing an orange shirt and worn blue jeans. The girl's desk was littered with lined paper, a scary pile of textbooks and a few pencils, she was leaning over one particular paper, scanning the pages. Her dark grey eyes were flying back and forth like she was watching a tennis match, they also looked anxious, desperate almost. Her skin was paler than usual as well which made Percy curious. What could make Annabeth so worried,

Pushing his useless Hamlet script to the side -seriously why did they have to learn about some dead guy's stories?- and pulled out his binder, ripping a piece of paper out and scribbling a quick - albeit messy- note on it scrunched it up and tossed it onto Annabeth's desk.

One of Annabeth's hands fell from her head as she picked up the note. Leaning up she looked around the room, then gazing back at the note and opening it.

 _-Are you okay?-_

Once again Annabeth looked around the room, this time, her grey eyes landed on Percy, who offered a smile and a little wave. Picking up her pencil she wrote back, folded the note and slipped it on Percy's desk.

 _ **-None of your business-**_

Percy gave her an are you kidding look and started writing. Tossing it on Annabeth's desk when he was done.

 _-You look really worried about something, and you also look slightly sick. Not to mention you usually pay attention in class. Are you sure you are okay?-_

 _P.S. I'm Percy_

Percy threw the note back but it skidded across Annabeth's desk and fell to the floor, taking a few of her papers with it. Annabeth glared at Percy briefly before retrieving the note.

 _ **-Leave me alone.-**_

Mrs. Link called on Annabeth to answer a question "Miss Chase, according to Polonius, why has Hamlet gone mad?"

Annabeth floundered for a moment before answering. "His -er- love for Ophelia."

"Yes. Very good Miss Chase." Mrs. Link then started reading the play and Annabeth went back to viewing the note.

 _-I won't judge, I promise-_

Annabeth's shoulders slumped in defeat.

 _ **-No, I'm not okay. I've got chem 12, bio 12, physics, English and algebra all in this semester. Both sciences have a major test today and I'm falling behind in math because of how late I arrived in the year. To top it all off I also have my duties as part of the student council. I hate saying it but I think I overloaded my plate-**_

 _ **P.S I'm Annabeth.**_

The further Percy read about Annabeth's predicament, the smaller his smile became but with every new course his eyes became wide. Holy cow this girl has a lot of heavy courses! With set determination, he wrote back.

 _-Nice to meet you XP Why don't you go to a counselor and ask if they can take you out of one of those courses or ask for a tutor? I'm sure they would. As for student council, Thalia and Octavian could probably (Most likely) spread out duties a little more, just explain your situation to them and they will help you.-_

 _Where can you find the little mermaid?_

The paper was becoming full but he tossed it at Annabeth. They would have to start on the back soon. She read the note and when getting to the bottom (Or so Percy thinks) she gave him a weird look.

 _ **-Thanks for the advice Percy :) Now where can you find the little mermaid?-**_

Percy laughed out loud at the insult. Apologizing when Mrs. Link shot him a dirty look for disrupting her class, earning a laugh from his peers.

 _-Under the sea! XD-_

Annabeth snorted.

 _ **-Really? Fine then. What is Minnie's favorite thing to wear?-**_

She tossed it back. The note hit the window with a small sound and landed on Percy's desk. He grinned and unfolded the paper.

 _-Yes, really Wise girl. A Minnie skirt.-_

He tossed it back. Annabeth scowled and looked at him. He smiled innocently.

 _ **-You've heard that one before, haven't you?-**_

 _ **Don't call me wise girl -.-**_

 _-But you are a wise girl and to answer your question, yes, yes I have. I spent a crap ton of time looking up Disney jokes.-_

 _ **-Well if I'm a wise girl, you are a seaweed brain.-**_

 _-Am not_

 _ **-Are to-**_

 _-Am not-_

"Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson. If I catch another note being passed you two will be going to spend the rest of my class in Principle Brunner's office. Am. I. Clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." They said in unison. The classes laughed again and Annabeth and Percy shared a look. One final note was passed when Mrs. Links back was fully turned.

 _-Eat lunch with me today?-_

* * *

 **I know the Stoll brothers are not twins but for the sake of being in the same class, I am making them into twins for this story. I hope you enjoyed and please review and tell me what you think and please point out anything that doesn't seem right, spelling and grammar included. Tokyo10 is outta here~!**


End file.
